


Hunting for Lost Toothbrushes

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missions, Post-Canon, lost item missions, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: The jobs nowadays were pretty silly, in her opinion, but they paid.





	Hunting for Lost Toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a83 - write about finding something.

If someone so much as dropped their toothbrush down the sink, she'd be instantly recruited to scan the sewers for it. It was a little ridiculous, really, but they paid well for it and she'd learnt firsthand how important having the right equipment was.

And she had a major dent in her finances now that she'd paid for fixing the gate out of her own pocket. Granted, the Union had paid her back with real money as opposed to digital credits, so she would up better for it all (and that sum of money would get her through her first year of college, at least!) but she didn't have much reserve to be upgrading her equipment.

Granted, there probably wouldn't be anything Grimmon-level epic in a while, but it never hurt to be too sure.

Even if new toothbrushes were surely cheaper than paying her to find the old ones.


End file.
